Fermenty/II/XI
U Stabrowskich zastali kilka osób: ksiądz dziekan, który często zaglądał na partyjkę, siwy, stary, z piękną twarzą biskupa rzymskiego; jakiś szlachcic szpakowaty, z okrągłym brzuszkiem i sumiastymi wąsami, i z cerą tak spaloną, że była podobna do szafranu nierozpuszczonego. Sam Stabrowski, przystojny brunet, z postawą, sztywnością, z faworytami lorda i z monoklem w oku. Matka Stabrowskiej, typ szczątkowy tych cichych, oddanych dzieciom i pracy, matron, których już i na wsiach brakować zaczyna, no i pani domu. Siedzieli wszyscy w bibliotece. Cała jedna ściana aż do sufitu zapchana była książkami, nagromadzonymi na prostych, brązowo bejcowanych półkach, a po kątach, na stoliczkach, na parapetach trzech okien wychodzących na ogród leżały całe stosy dzienników i tygodników. Długi, dębowy stół, na środku pokoju, zarzucony był papierami i stosami jeszcze nie porozcinanych książek, ale w najwidoczniejszym i honorowym miejscu – leżały numery przeróżnych pism z utworami Stabrowskiej. Wysokie, mosiężne lampy, okryte zielonymi umbrelami, rzucały światło tylko na stół. Na wolnej od książek ścianie, pod którą stały meble obciągnięte skórą i fotel na biegunach, wisiał wielki karton z kilkudziesięciu portretami z jakiegoś zamkniętego już pisma, pomiędzy którymi był portret Stabrowskej, obrysowany dla wyodrębnienia czerwonym ołówkiem. – Czekaliśmy z partyjką na pana – odezwał się po przywitaniu ksiądz dziekan do Wolińskiego. – Możemy zaraz siadać. – Kto gra? Aha, ja, pan Woliński, ksiądz dziekan i pan Rutowski. – A my? cóż my tu będziemy robiły same? Zamiast porozmawiać z nami, zabawić, to panowie zaraz uciekają do kart. – Pani dobrodziejka przeczyta jaki utworek – zaczął dziekan żartobliwie. – Ależ panowie stracicie na tym, bo go słyszeć nie będziecie. – Pani dobrodziejko, to my sobie to później powetujemy, powetujemy... no, panowie, chodźmy, karteczki czekają. – Doprawdy, że to jest wyborny temat do artykułu. Zjedzie kilku mężczyzn i zamiast porozumieć się w różnych kwestiach, siadają do kart. Cóż z tego wynika? zupełny zanik towarzyskości, zgrubienie obyczajów, że później taki pan w salonie, pomiędzy kobietami, trzech słów powiedzieć nie umie, że dla niego nie istnieje nic, ani nowa książka, ani idea – połknął karcianego bacyllusa i ten go zjada. Rzeczywiście, można o tym napisać z punktu socjologicznego. – Napisała kilkanaście słów na kartce i wsunęła ją pod przycisk. – Pani wszystko notuje? – zapytała ciekawie Janka. – Wszystko. Tylko w ten sposób można chwytać z życia i z własnego mózgu najwybitniejsze, najlepsze momenty. O, widzi pani, to są moje dokumenty ludzkie. Mam ich całe stosy – wskazała góry różnokolorowych kartek. – Te białe, to psychologia ogólna; czerwone, sprawy społeczne; zielone: opisy, krajobrazy, nastroje, wschody i zachody słońca; błękitne: miłość, uczucia rodzinne, małżeństwa szczęśliwe, przyjaźń; białe z czarnym: śmierci, wypadki, tragedie losowe, zbrodnie ze sprawozdań sądowych; żółte: zazdrości, niechęci, nienawiści, sytuacje w głębiach dusz; purpurowe: kataklizmy, zdrady, uwodzenia, walki z obowiązkami, z sercem, tragedie zmysłów; heliotropowe: tęsknoty, marzenia, sny, zapachy kwiatów, muzyka, chwile łzawe; pomarańczowe: wszystkie najbujniejsze rzeczy, których terenem – dusza. Razem, same szkice, strzępy, notatki itd., a tutaj – wskazała paski białe – tu są same pomysły, tematy już gotowe, szkielety opracowane nowel, powieści i dramatów. – Zupełnie au bon marche literackie. Wszystko jest, co potrzeba w chwili pracy. – Wie pani, że to dobre porównanie, zanotuję. Literatura – ciągnęła dalej, zapisawszy to porównanie na jakimś szarym papierze – to ciężka praca, która potrzebuje szalonego przygotowania. – Pani dużo pisuje? – Bardzo nawet dużo, ale niewiele drukuję, bo... zawahała się nieco; jej płaską, chudą twarz osypaną pudrem przeleciał twardy wyraz złości i ironii, oczy białawe, rozmiękłe niby u ryby ugotowanej, wysadzone na wierzch, obwiedzione czerwoną obrączką powiek, szydziły. – Ja jestem na stopie wojennej prawie z całą naszą prasą, hołdującą tylko gustom i opiniom wulgarnym tłumu, masy ciemnej, instynktom i tradycjom skostniałym, nierozwinięciu. Co oni lubią? czemu hołdują? jakie mają zasady? dokąd idą? czego chcą? Tylko to i tylko to, czego chcą ich czytelnicy i prenumeratorzy; służą obłudzie społecznej. Jeżeli można streścić całą literaturę naszą zapachem, to powiem za Głogowskim, że śmierdzi pieluchami i wodą święconą! Zamiast prowadzić i wieść tłumy, oni węszą, dokąd ten tłum w swojej ciemności chce iść i tam za nim dążą. Nie lubię kłamstw, chociażby w imię najdroższych, narodowych bolączek i obwijania brudnymi kompresami obłudy ran, które leczyć można i należy wypalaniem lub nożem. Odbiegłam od przedmiotu. Otóż, dlatego jestem na wojennej stopie z prasą i z uznanymi, bo jestem dla nich za szczera, za bardzo kocham i za mocno nienawidzę. Ja chcę pokazywać życie bez obsłon romantyzmu i dziecinnej wstydliwości, po męsku chcę wszystko rozpatrywać, aby w tych głębiach, starannie dotychczas omijanych przez rutynę, obnażyć najgłębsze rany i wynaleźć lekarstwo na nie. A szczególniej zwracam uwagę na miłość z jej fizjologicznej strony, bo to kwestia niesłychanej doniosłości społecznej i najobłudniej dotychczas traktowana przez naszych pisarzy, chcę ją wyciągnąć na jawę dnia i zmusić ludzi, aby głośno przyznali jej prawa obywatelskie i jej niespożytą moc, i... – Ale po co? przypuszczam, że wszyscy wiedzą o jej sile i trwaniu. – Ach, po co? Zaraz pani powiem słowami Zoli; mam w tej kwestii list od niego, zaraz pani przeczytam – zaczęła szukać pomiędzy papierami, po tekach i szufladach, pomiędzy kartkami książek, ale nie znalazła. – Nie mogę znaleźć w tej chwili. Nawet pan Głogowski nie chce uznać mojej idei, pomimo że taki na wskroś realista. – Ale nie naturalista i nie pornograf – powiedział Stabrowski stając we drzwiach, wrzucił monokl w oko i rozczesywał powoli długimi palcami wspaniałe bokobrody. – Mój Włodku! powtarzasz dosyć zużyty epitet, jesteś . echem. A zresztą, w tym określeniu nie ma nic śmiesznego ani ubliżającego. Każda nowa myśl ma przeciwników. Homer, Dante, Ariosto, Szekspir, Byron, Mickiewicz – wyliczyła bezładnie kilkanaście nazwisk – mieli nieprzyjaciół, którzy im odmawiali nie tylko talentu, ale i prawa uzewnętrznienia się! Ale rewolucja zrobiła swoje, wytopiła złoto, a śmiecie zginęło w niepamięci czasów. Dla prawdziwych talentów przyjdzie zawsze dzień uznania. – Daleko! chyba Todzio doczeka się tego! – szepnął spoglądając na kilkoletniego chłopaka, przytulonego do Heleny. – Mój Włodku... – nie skończyła, zagryzła blade usta i na żółtej karteczce nakreśliła słów kilka. – Unieśmiertelniłaś moją uwagę – uśmiechnął się i wrócił do kart. – Może pani co przeczyta, prosimy bardzo – zaczęła Helena prędko, aby zatrzeć odezwanie się Stabrowskiego. – Dobrze, przeczytam paniom ustęp ze szkicu pod tytułem "W oborze". Nie jest to zarozumiałością, jeśli powiem, że jest to pierwsza rzecz pisana po polsku z takim realizmem, że życie jest tutaj samo w sobie, że to wprost prawda sama. Wzięła kilkanaście krótszych i dłuższych kartek, kawałków papieru, kopert nawet, marginesów gazet, zapisanych drobnym, prawie nieczytelnym pismem. Uporządkowała jako tako i zaczęła dosyć cicho, przysuwając się bliżej. – "Waluś! Waluś! Waluś! dyszała Józia z omdlewającym ruchem kolan, cisnąc się do niego i czerwonymi ustami wpijała się w jego twarz brudną, zalana strugami potu, rozgrzana. – Waluś! – oczy jej zachodziły mgłą coraz mętniejszą, przenikał ją słodki, orzeźwiający dreszcz i jakaś brutalnie łechcąca niemoc rozpierała ją coraz szerzej". – A dostaniemy herbatki? – zawołał dziekan wchodząc. – W tej chwili. Proszę panów do stołu – zaczęła zapraszać matka, bo Stabrowska zbierała kartki rękopisu drżącymi rękoma, zirytowana, że w najpiękniejszym miejscu jej przerwano. – Nie zdążyłam przeczytać najpiękniejszej sceny, jak Jagna, żona Walka, spostrzega ich. Helena i Janka były zmieszane tym, co słyszały i zarumieniły się bezwiednie, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć na Stabrowskiego, który dość ciekawie spoglądał. Stabrowska przy stole była rozpromieniona, oczy jej świeciły, blade usta zaszły purpurą krwi, przeciągała się nieznacznie i co chwila przycinała zębami koniec języka. Odczuwała doskonale opisywaną scenę. – Więc pan dobrodziej na wiosnę do Włoch jedzie... – ciągnął rozpoczętą przy kartach rozmowę dziekan. – Pojadę, jakem Rutowski, raz, dwa, trzy, panie tego owego, pojadę. – Bodaj, czy to nie rok piąty, jak się sąsiad wybiera – wtrącił ironicznie Stabrowski. – Tak, tak, ale panie tego i owego, zawsze jakoś się tak składało, że nie mogłem, ale już w tym roku, choćby na pniu sprzedać pszenicę, sprzedam, a taki pojadę. – Istotnie, warto jest zwiedzić Włochy. – Pani zna Włochy? – zawołał żywo, zwracając się do Wolińskiej. – Mieszkaliśmy tam z mężem cały rok. – A, pani moja, ale musi mi pani opowiedzieć – przesiadł się do niej – bo ja byłem kiedyś we Włoszech całe sześć lat i nie mogę zapomnieć, i ciągnie mnie coś do nich, że tylko myślę, aby przed śmiercią tam być. Rzym pani zna? – Kilka tygodni byliśmy w Rzymie. – Prawda, że wygląda jak rudera, jak wspaniały, ale okropnie zdewastowany majątek. W kopule świętego Piotra musiała pani być? Chodziłem do niej co tydzień, bo w tej bani, pod krzyżem samym, są szpary, którymi widać Śródziemne morze, ale z tej odległości, takie, panie tego i owego, zielone, jak świeżo wykłoszona pszenica... to przypominało mi nasze pola, jak to idziesz sobie dróżką, panie tego i owego, a na lewo nie dojrzysz końca zboża i na prawo nie dojrzysz. Wiaterek sobie musknie kłoski, a całe pola szu... szu... i kładzie się pod nogi, kołysze i tak pachnie! A Monte Pincio! śliczny stamtąd widok na miasto. Obmurowywaliśmy go od strony willi Borghese. – Jak to i pan obmurowywał? – Tak, jakem Rutowski, woziłem kamień taczkami, aż miło! cóż było robić? Ho! ho! nie tylko takie roboty były! – Pokręcił wąsa, twarz mu się rozjaśniła, a w wybladłych, jakby spłowiałych oczach, zamigotał głęboki lazur. – A Neapol? co? Śmierdzi pewnie i dzisiaj tak samo jak śmierdział. Uliczki, panie tego i owego, niby przegony na sapach! Gorąco, zaduch, krzyk, brud ścieka po ścianach, oliwa śmierdzi, ludzie śmierdzą, ryby śmierdzą, osły śmierdzą, że człowiek chciałby uciekać na bory i lasy, ale zrobisz dziesięć kroków dalej, cicho jak w lesie, kawał muru, na którym złocą się pomarańcze, Matka Boska wisi pięknie ubrana, róże po murach kwitną i pachną, ptaszki śpiewają i ludzie się modlą przed Madonną!... Trzy lata mieszkałem w Neapolu, przy porcie via... zaraz!... nie, to był vmicolo Siesta, rynsztok, panie tego i owego, uliczka bez wyjścia, sześć pięter domy. Z okna do okna, z jednej strony ulicy na drugą, ręce można sobie ściskać. Nie pamiętacie państwo vmicolo Siesta, zaraz przy porcie? – Niestety, tyle tam tych zaułków i takich strasznych, żeśmy się obawiali w nie puszczać. – A zatoka, taka sama, co? co to jak patrzeć pod słońce, to daleko, przy Capri, aż czarna prawie, taka modra, nic, tylko jakby zasiał chabrami całe pole. Ślicznie, panie tego i owego, malować tylko. – A Wenecja, pani dobrodziejko?! to brudna kaczka, panie tego i owego, jakem Rutowski. Kamień, niebo i woda! no, widział to kto? głupie miasto! – Padwa! Florencja! Genua! to wszystko razem kamień i świństwo! Włóczyłem się tu i owdzie, żyłem z Włochami za pan brat, znam Italię na durch. O bella Italia! bella! Ha! ha! dziwny kraj, lasu ani kawałka, pola ludzkiego ani znaleźć, gospodarstwo Boże się zmiłuj! Sałata, wino, oliwa! – Z tego wnioskować można, że pan niezbyt przyjemne wrażenie wywiózł z Włoch – wtrąciła Stabrowska. – Niby prawda, pani dobrodziejko, tak... juści, ale kiedy sobie wspominam, ta mi się tak jakoś robi na sercu, że mi dobrze. Było tam i źle, i głodno, i smutno, ale coś mnie ciągnie do tej włoskiej jasności; ja, panie dobrodzieju, nieraz w polu, w żniwa szczególniej, patrzę się w niebo .i widzę, że tu wszystko ciemno, chociaż słońce doskwiera. Pamiętam Włochy. Jak się wylazło nieraz w Neapolu na wierzch, na góry, to jak się spojrzało na morze, na miasto, na drzewa, to się płakało nie wiadomo z czego, niby mazgaj ostatni, panie tego i owego. Tak, pojadę na wiosnę z pewnością, niech tam co chce się stanie! Albo kiedy człowiek był zmęczony, zapracowany jak ten wół, panie dobrodzieju, to się szło na molo, nad wodę od strony Torre Greco, gdzie same ogrody pomarańcz, to się siadało i po prostu jadło się powietrze i jadło się oczyma świat, i zapominało się o wszystkim, bo to morze ca chwila pod nogi chlup! chlup! panie tego i owego, pomarańcze pachną, ciepło, wszystko w człowieku jakby umierało z radości, a na wodzie byle kto jedzie, pierwszy lepszy cham i parobek i śpiewa, aż się w kościach ciepło robiło. Nieraz człowiek za ostatniego lira siadał w barkę i hajda, panie tego i owego, na morze, a przewoźnik na mandolinie brzdęk... brzdęk... brzdęk... i :O mia Napoli, o santa citta :Tu sei sempre ii paradiso zanucił drżącym, pełnym zapału i chrypki głosem. Zerwał się, oczy mu pociemniały z zawstydzenia, zaczął targać y wąsy, żeby pokryć i wzruszenie, i złość na siebie, bo mężczyźni patrzyli na niego nieco drwiąco. Ksiądz dziekan przymrużył jedno oko, zażył tabaki i szepnął: – Stary grzesznik! Garybaldysta, mason... Stabrowska słuchała go z uwagą autorską, co zdaje się zapisywać w pamięci każde słowo i gest każdy... Helena słuchała z przymkniętymi oczyma i przenosiła się myślą do Włoch, była w Neapolu, płynęła barką i zdawało się jej, że słyszy: :Tu sei sempre il paradiso A w Jance wstawało jakieś ogromne pragnienie zobaczenia tych cudów. Dopełniała słyszane czytanym i wyobraźnią i tysiące obrazów zaczęło snuć się przed jej duszą. Milczenie zaległo. Pokojówka nalewała i roznosiła herbatę. Rutowski pochylił nisko nad szklanką twarz, bo tęsknota szarpnęła mu boleśnie sercem do tych brudów, kamieni, słowem do tego piękna, w którym się bezwiednie kochał. Wstydził się sam siebie, bo jak to, on, ojciec sześciorga dzieci, stary człowiek, jeszcze o takich myśli głupstwach, niby pierwszy lepszy młokos! – Tfy... panie tego i owego – splunął nieznacznie i zaczął rozmawiać o gospodarstwie. Stabrowska poszła do biblioteki i na białej karcie pisała: "Epizod: szlachcic, który był we Włoszech i nazywa Rzym folwarkiem zdewastowanym. O Neapolu mówi: śmierdzi, ludzie śmierdzą, ulice śmierdzą, powietrze śmierdzi, morze śmierdzi. O Wenecji: kaczka brudna". Sanki z brzękiem zajechały przed dwór. Stabrowski wyszedł i powrócił po chwili zmieszany jakiś i pobladły. – Po panią przyjechali, z Bukowca – szepnął do Janki. – Ojciec chory! – porwała się z krzesła takim ruchem, jakby biec chciała do niego, ale powstrzymała się, stłumiła przestrach i spokojnie się pożegnała. Wolińscy zrobili to samo i wkrótce wracali do Rozłogów. Chciała jeszcze wstąpić do nich, aby się przebrać na drogę. Stabrowska po ich odjeździe powróciła znowu do biblioteki i na purpurowym papierze pisała: "Ojciec umarł! – zerwała się z krzesła i z wyciągniętymi rękoma, z krzykiem straszliwym w oniemiałych ustach i szeroko otwartych oczach, szła ku temu złowrogiemu posłańcowi śmierci, który ostrym zgrzytem zmącił słodką harmonię wieczoru". Category:Fermenty